Fleeting
by CladinGrey97
Summary: Just before the Grand Magic Games while the Fairy Tail teams are off training, Jellal and Erza have a chance to meet.


She can't breathe. Her scarlet eyes take in the lean man hovering above her; following the length of his body, the faint crescent scars that kiss his neck, to the deep green of his eyes. Eyes that are gazing down at her with the same intense hunger. And she can't breathe.

Suddenly Jellal's eyes soften; the strange tattooed scar curving around the right side of his face appears less menacing with the movement. "You're always right" he teases.

"No, that's not true" she argues softly, lips barely moving. "I tried really hard to stay alive no matter how clumsy I was", her breath hitches. "That's all."

"Erza..." Jellal starts, but whatever words he wants to say fades away; all but lost to him as he catches the tremble on Erza's lips.

"I thought I'd never see you again" her beautiful voice cracks and it takes every ounce of Jellal's resolve to hold himself back from crushing her to him. At the same time, Erza fights the sob creeping up her throat and lifts an arm over her face, shielding herself from the blue-haired mage's sight. Before she registers what's happening, a tear runs down her cheek. "Jellal" she pleads hopelessly.

 _I can't take this_ Jellal thinks, brushing the tear away as delicately as he can before pressing his palm flat against her face. Erza brings both of her hands to rest on either side of his own face, mirroring his movements. Continuing to murmur his name until something in him snaps and then his mouth is closing in on hers. "Shhh" he quietly commands. Obeying, Erza can't help but glance back and forth between the calm in the man's eyes and the soft texture of his mouth.

Their lips meet briefly at first; as soft and fleeting as a feather. Jellal leans back slightly, wary and unsure but when Erza swivels up higher to twist her fingers in the fine threads of his hair, there is no more hesitation.

His arm reaches around her waist, deliberately grinding her warm body against his and when Erza purrs into his mouth, a completely un-Erza reaction; his heart does a little back flip.

He knows he should stop but her responses are coxing him further and further away from logic and closer to the carnal desire living, up till now, dormant inside him. Whatever weak resistance Jellal once had is long gone by the time Erza knots her fingers in his hair. Tightening her hold to a degree that should be painful but strangely isn't.

Several minutes later the pair separate, taking a moment to breathe and finally notice their swollen lips and red tinged eyes. Erza slides a hand over her burning face, fiery eyes taking in Jellal's dishevelled hair. _When did that happen?_ She wonders, watching silently as he straightens up his cloak. He glances up to meet her eyes and gulps at the awkward angle of her dress; tugged up to her thighs, straps loose behind her neck. If they hadn't been struggling from lack of breath and needed to break apart, he knows from the steadiness of Erza's gaze that they would still be in each other's grasp. But now, they both seem to agree silently that now isn't the time, there are more pressing matters to be dealt with.

"We should probably head back" he says, clearing his throat.

Erza nods knowingly. "Yes" she agrees and then adds, "The others will be worried", as if she's trying to assure herself that they're making the right decision.

Jellal stands up easily; brushing sand off his clothes, and then offers her a hand. Taking it, Erza joins him on her own shaky legs.

"We've set up camp in the caves over there so I better head off" he explains, pointing down the beach in the opposite direction. "Meredy, Ultear and I have to make some more plans before the Grand Magic-"

Erza interrupts by placing a hand on his arm. She smiles teasingly at his ramble. "I know."

Unable to hold her stare, Jellal focuses on her hand, pulling his own arm out from under it in order to hold it. Erza flushes easily when he gives it a quick squeeze before turning back down the beach.

Erza hesitates for only a second. "Jellal!"

His head snaps around at the sound of her voice. Not his name, but purely her voice.

"I love you" she mouths and in answer Jellal's eyes widen before his face settles into a warm smile.

"Me too."


End file.
